


seam and jevil short memes

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, There Is No Story, this is just a collection of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: its exactly what it sounds like.Thank you Bunyanya and Bubblegum_Smiles for being my #1 fans!I was thinking about writing a Jeff/Tony (earthbound) Fluff but I want ya'lls opinion. should I? Tell me in the comment section.It's been a while since I posted something wholesome.





	seam and jevil short memes

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I was bored lol.
> 
> so i went to my Nephew's b-day party and we danced to crab rave and megalovonia. I couldn't be any prouder of him.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Seam: Jecil what day is it?  
Jevil in mcr merch: It'S fUcKiNg MaRcH 22Nd, NoW PiSs OfF aNd LeT mE dIe! *sobs*

Seam: Jevil you wanna trade pokemon? I have two Incineroars and you can trade something for one.  
Jevil: Oh Okay yeah.  
Seam: Jevil all you have are fucking Furrets, Nothing else.  
Jevil: Yeah so about that Incineroar...  
Seam: I'm not giving you my lvl 50 pokemon for a shitty lvl 1 furret.  
Jevil: You suck Shrek's balls  
Seam: And you eat peter griffins ass.

Jevil:*puts down a 4+ card*  
Seam: Okay so I'll just lock you up for 4 years.  
Jevil: *puts down reverse card* No U.  
Seam: Fuck.

Jevil: Sans in ness.  
Seam: Take that shit back right now.  
Jevil. Nesscas is a good ship.  
Seam:Jevil you're fucking pushing it.  
Jevil: Lancer is luca-  
Seam: *Slaps Jevil*

BONUS!

Ness: Hey lucas knock knock.  
Lucas: Who's there.  
Ness: NoT yOuR mOm.  
Lucas: Oh.

Lucas: Knock Knock.  
Ness: Who's there.  
Lucas: NoT yOuR dAd.  
Ness: Oh.


End file.
